Le ciel se couche sur ma banlieu
by Arone
Summary: C'est le moment de regler les dernières choses. C'est le moment de tout dire. Car après nous n'allons plus avoir le temps.   Une dernière lettre pour un ultime espoir.


**_Le ciel se couchent sur ma valise, j'ai froid mais ce n'est pas l'hiver_**

Disclamer : Rien n'ai à moi. Les personnages sont de la merveilleuse J.K.R.  
>Le titre non plus. Il est tiré d'un chanson de Bashung.<p>

Premier post et donc première histoire.

Harry Potter - Draco Malfoy

* * *

><p><em>Mon amour, <em>

_Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu feras ce choix. Réellement. Je te pensais surement trop lâche ou trop faible pour pouvoir affirmer tes idées. _

_Eh bien, visiblement je n'avais pas tort. _

_Tu as fais ce choix. Celui que n'a encore plus séparé de toi._

_Les autres ne voyaient que notre «haine». Ils ne remarquaient que nos piques acerbes, nos violentes disputes, … Tous ce qui faisaient de nous des ennemis.  
>Regarde. Même nos corps n'étaient pas fait pour s'entendre.<em>

_Regarde-nous._

_Regarde ce que cette putain de guerre à fait de nous.  
>Nous nous sommes haïs au début. Au tout début de notre histoire. Tu sais ce fameux jour. La rentrée à Poudlard. Le jour où je t'ai rejeté. A ce moment j'ai cru que tu étais mauvais. Aussi mauvais que ce que les gens avait laissé dire. Je les ai écouté tu sais. Autant mes amis que les autres. Nous devions être ennemis, c'était écrit quelque part, dans les astres sûrement.<em>

_Pourtant un soir durant notre 6ème année, tu étais en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Tu regardais le vide de tes yeux argent liquide. Ce soir-là, le ciel était sombre, sans un seul nuage. La lune brillait, ces rayons se reflétaient sur tes cheveux. Ils apparaissaient encore plus brillants que d'habitude._

_J'étais comme toi. Incapable de dormir. J'étais parti pour une balade nocturne quand je t'ai vu là. Accoudé à la rambarde, tu regardais cette nuit sans nuage._

_Sur le coup, je n'ai pas réfléchis, alors je t'ai parlé. Comme si on était de vieux amis. De vrais amis._

« -Belle nuit, n'est-ce pas ? Basique. Cliché. Simple. Vrai.

-Oui.

Sa voix n'était qu'un simple souffle. Un murmure au vent.

Puis nous avons discuté toute la nuit. L'aube se levait déjà. La nuit avait passer à une vitesse ahurissante.

A l'aube tu parlas pour la première fois du sujet : Voldemort.

-Tu sais n'est ce pas ? Tu es au courant de ma situation ?

-Oui je crois comprendre.

-Et tu viens quand même me parler? Tu es vraiment bizarre Potter.

-Tout autant que toi Draco.

On se regardait. Dans les yeux. Pas de haine ou de mensonge. Juste cette vérité qui vous frappe en plein cœur. Celle qui vous montre le visage de l'autre sans pour autant comprendre. Celle qui vous fait douter sur vos idées.  
>Draco tourna la tête vers le ciel et souris. <em>»<em>

_C'est à partir de ce moment que tout a réellement changer.  
>Il n'y avait plus d'opposition entre toi et moi. Juste la vérité. Et un amour profond aussi.<em>

_Te souviens-tu ? Presque tous les soirs, nous nous rejoignions dans cette tour. Tour d'argent et d'or. Mélange entre nos corps, de nos destinés. Oublie d'absolument tous. Il ne restait plus que nous là-haut. Juste nous. Toi et moi.  
>Tu sais, je me doutais que tous cela ne durerai pas. J'ai essayé d'y croire le plus longtemps possible mais l'échéance se rapprochait. Inévitable.<em>

_Mon ''je t'aime'' est sorti. Pendant l'un de nos silences. Tu sais, celui où l'on se regarde dans les yeux et où je cherche des particules de nuage dans l'orage qu'ils forment.  
>Mais maintenant tu vois je n'ai qu'une envie : crier mon amour pour toi au monde. Malheureusement il n'y a que le vent qui attend ma complainte <em>

_Comme tu l'a si bien dit : Je t'aime c'est vrai. Plus que tout au monde. Nos destins sont étroitement mêlés. Je pense que mes sentiments pour toi ne disparaitrons jamais, mais crois-tu réellement que notre histoire tiendra ? _

_La preuve tu l'a aujourd'hui. _

_Bien sûr que non notre histoire ne pouvait pas tenir. Au regard de mes sentiments oui, au regard de la réalité, de la vie : impossible._

_Mais tu sais moi, je n'ai rien oublié de tout ça._

_Je sais que t'envoyer cette lettre, alors qu'aujourd'hui tu sembles être heureux, est bête. Mais tu vois moi je ne suis pas comme toi. J'ai pas cette capacité à me faire un masque. Tu as essayé de m'appendre sans succès.  
>J'ai tous quitté. Tu as dû le lire dans le journal de toute manière : Le Sauveur renonce à sa carrière et pars à l'étranger ! <em>

_Accrocheur n'est-ce pas ?_

_Oui, je suis partie. J'ai appris quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Et de bizarre aussi.  
>Une fille. SA fille. Incroyable.<br>Mieux que tous. Elle part à ma solitude et je fais face à la sienne.  
>Nous voyageons. Elle, elle prend des photos et moi j'écris en me laissant vivre et porter par son âme.<em>

J'ai enfin trouvé la paix.

_Oui la paix. _

_Alors mon amour, je crois que cette lettre est la dernière d'une longue liste. _

_J'arrête. J'arrête de ressasser notre passé. J'arrête de me faire souffrir. J'arrête de te faire souffrir. Je tire un trait net à l'encre de mon cœur._

_Je t'aime,_

_A toi à jamais._

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy venait de refermer sa lettre. Du sable tomba à ses pieds. Il regarda le cachet : Australia.<p>

Il releva la tête la lettre au bout de doigt. Il regarda alors, par la fenêtre de son bureau le ciel bleu de Londres.

A-t-il-le même là-bas ? Se dit-il.

De lourdes larmes roulaient sur son visage.

Elles faisaient des tâches sur le papier. Semblable à celle qu'il avait vu dessus. Des larmes de son amour. Des perles remplies de sens.

Ils se disaient à nouveau au revoir. Mais cette fois c'était la dernière fois.

Le dernier d'une liste trop courte ou peut-être pas assez longue.

Un au revoir. Simple. Direct. Tous se qu'ils n'avaient jamais été. C'est peut être ca : voir au-delà de ses sentiments. Et aussi surement grandir.

Il avait trouvé la paix auprès d'elle ? Tant mieux. Une amie mieux que ceux que l'école visiblement.

Draco posa la lettre sur son bureau en verre. Regarda une dernière fois le ciel. Il pris son manteau, traversa son bureau et sorti.

Lui aussi maintenant, il était en paix.

* * *

><p><em>Besoin d'avis ! Review ? <em>


End file.
